To perform human-bicycle interaction, cycle computers are known that provide for the capability of displaying, for example, current, average, maximum and minimum speed, partial and/or total travel times, distance traveled, heart rate, gear ratio currently engaged etc.
In order to clearly and directly display the data of interest at a given time, and considering the small size of the display area, cyclecomputers typically comprise a plurality of buttons for selecting the pages to be displayed.
The buttons can also be provided to select or enter values of various parameters, for example relating to the cyclist, such as weight and age for a heart rate meter function, as well as to send commands for interaction with one or more electronic components of the bicycle.